


Heart On My Sleeve

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Dick Molder AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, dick molder au, gamzee being a slightly overprotective dork, i love that word, karkat and john being dorks in general, replidicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat agreed to have coffee with John, the last thing he expected was to fall in love. But with blue eyes and a bright smile, John snatched him up and there was no way in hell he was ever going to let Karkat go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart On My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I MOTHERFUCKING DID IT. Part 2! There will be 4 parts total for those who are not aware and I'm pretty damn excited about it. No doubt this will be the longest part of the whole series and I'm more than okay with that.
> 
> Still, laptop being a butt so not awesome songs for you unless you feel like looking them up. The set of lyrics is from "When you sleep" by Mary Lambert. Her shit gives me feeeeeels for these two. I also listened to "I Touch Myself" a lot while writing this. Hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

_Is it real; this thing?_

_I could make you happy._

_I could make you love me._

_I could disappear completely._

_I could be your love song._

_I could be long gone._

_I could be a ghost in your ear drum._

_When you sleep, will it be with me?_

* * *

John took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh coffee and something sweet that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Prospit was mostly bare aside from the occasional customer wandering in for a cup of coffee before heading back out to brace the cold winter morning. The shop was warm, as always, and the few streams of sunlight drifting in through the blinds wasn't much. John sat at one of the few round tables with two coffees set out before him. His hands were tucked under his armpits as he waited for the person he was supposed to meet.

When John woke that morning, he was still in shock that he had managed to ask Karkat to have coffee with him. He was also still in shock that the guy he'd been wanting for so long had actually touched his dick. He shifted in his seat, sitting up a bit straighter as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. This wasn't about Karkat touching his dick. This was about John finally getting the chance to know the beautiful male he'd been watching for months.

The bell over the door rang, signaling a new arrival and when blue eyes drifted up, his heart jumped to his throat at the deep eyes that greeted him. Karkat was wrapped up from head to toe. A black beanie covered his head, mashing dark curls against his face and a black and grey stripped scarf wrapped around his neck. The male paused for only a second before he pushed forward, rubbing his bare hands together as he made his way toward John.

"Good morning." John spoke, a smile curling to his lips as he moved to his feet.

Karkat flicked his eyes over John's face, perking a brow before he started to remove his scarf. "Morning." He grunted softly, tossing his scarf over the back of the chair. "For me?" He questioned, flicking his hand at one of the coffee cups and John smiled, nodding. Karkat was quick to snatch up the one meant for him and tilted it back, taking a good mouth full before he plopped down in the chair.

John couldn't help but smile as he returned to his seat. He knew Karkat wouldn't want to talk too much until he'd finished at least half of his coffee. So he sat back, letting his hands rest in his lap as his eyes danced over Karkat's face. Karkat was too focused on downing his coffee to care he was being watched. It was good and he needed it. Not to mention, John knew exactly what kind of coffee to get. Something about the other knowing how he liked his coffee made Karkat's cold-flushed cheeks darken in color. John really had been watching him for a while.

"Alright." Karkat spoke again after a few quiet moments, putting his half full cup on the table so he could remove his black coat.

John nodded, leaning forward so he could rest his chin in his hand, eager to talk to the other. He had so many questions swirling around in his head that he wanted to ask. So many things he needed to know; wanted to know. Once Karkat's coat was over the back of his chair and crimson met blue, John opened his mouth to speak. "How are you?"

Karkat grunted, leaning back in his seat as he cradled the paper coffee cup between two hands. He brought it to his lips for a sip, his eyes focusing on John. "Tired."

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" John grinned, tilting his head to the side.

"And you are." Karkat pointed out. He let out a faint sigh, running his hand through his hair as he pulled off his beanie. "I don't sleep well. So mornings are typically hell for me. Thank fuck for coffee or I would have murdered someone by now." He tossed his hat on the small round table before taking another long sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you sleep well?"

Karkat shrugged one shoulder. "Insomnia."

"Ah." John nodded in understanding. "Dave has that too."

"Sucks." He grunted softly before glancing over his cup to meet sparkling blue.

John opened his mouth to reply but he found his mind drawing a blank. He had so many questions but they seemed so pathetic. He wanted to get the know the other, yes, but just asking questions seemed a little odd to him. He took a deep breath, watching as Karkat sipped his coffee before he decided to fuck it all and go for it. "What's your favorite color?"

A dark eyebrow perked. "What?"

"Your favorite color. What is it?" John spoke with a smile curling at the edge of his lips.

"21 questions or some shit?"

"Why not?"

Karkat hummed, taking another long sip of his coffee. He pushed it around his mouth for a few seconds before he swallowed. "Blue." He answered, glancing up at those gorgeous, bright eyes. "Yours?"

"Green. Your turn."

There was glint of amusement in Karkat's eyes and John found he quite liked that. They talked for a while like that. Going back and forth to find out little tidbits about each other. Nothing too important but just basic things that gave John the chance to know Karkat a bit better. Karkat loved almost anything with cheese. His idea of a perfect night was spent at home, alone, with some ice cream and a nice romcom. He preferred summer over winter, because the cold made him feel dark and alone while the summer was warm and full of life. They had more in common than John thought. They were small things but even the small things were important.

"Tell me about you and Dave." Karkat spoke softly, his coffee long since finished. He leaned on the table, his arms crossed and a hand pressed against his neck.

"We've been friends since we were ten. Met him in a chatroom. He started rapping at me and it was just so damn funny that we started talking after that. Dave's from Texas, so we never actually met till we moved to the city together. It was... well it was scary honestly. Moving to a city completely across the country from my family to live with a guy who I knew better than myself but who I'd never actually met in person. But we were eighteen and getting out of our hometowns seemed like such an adventure." John laughed softly, the fond smile on his face making Karkat blink. That smile was just breathtaking at times. "It wasn't easy. And there were times when we thought we'd have to move back home but, it was great. Is great." He chuckled softly, shifting his eyes from the wall he'd been starting at to meet startling crimson eyes. "Course there was that one time we almost fell apart." John's eyes fell to the table, his ears flushing with heat. "We were young and stupid and too full of pride to come to terms with it."

Karkat perked an eyebrow, tilting his head just a bit as he eyed the blush over John's cheeks and ears. "You guys fucked, huh?"

John flinched at the word but he nodded. "I guess it had always been building from the moment we met. And when it spilled over it just made a huge fucking mess. We didn't talk for three months."

Karkat hummed in the back of his throat. "But you're fine now."

"Yeah we got over ourselves and agreed it was a one time thing that would never happen again. Things have been better than ever since." A smile curled to John's lips as he met those breathtaking eyes. "Tell me about you and Gamzee?"

Karkat let out a huff of air as he rolled his eyes. "Gamzee is the single most frustrating person I've ever met in my entire fucking life."

John blinked, sitting up straight as he leaned forward. "I thought you were really good friends?"

"We are. Because someone has to look after that fucktard or he'll end up in a ditch somewhere." Karkat spoke it matter-of-factually with a shrug. "We've been friends since I was sixteen. He's older. Three years. My girlfriend at the time dragged me to some party and I found him in the bushes, high as a motherfucking kite. To this day I don't know why I took him home with me. Maybe cause I was the only one who actually gave a fuck about his well-being. I don't know. He stuck around after that. And now we're just..." He gave a shrug, his eyes shifting to the ceiling for a second before meeting John's again. "He's the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. Even if he's a cumnugget."

John snorted at the insult. "So you moved to the city together?"

"It was Gamzee's idea. Neither of us had that great of a home life and getting the fuck out of there was a blessing." Karkat's tone shifted, his body slinking his seat a bit as his narrowed eyes shifted to stare at something on the wall. "My father was a great man. The greatest man you could have met. But it was suffocating. Religious as fuck and I'm the complete opposite. He tried so hard to get me on his side but all I could do was rebel against it." He let out a sigh, wreaking his fingers through his thick dark hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "My brother was an asshole. A straight up pompous as fuck asshole. Judgmental as hell. My dad I could handle. Kankri I could not. So when Gamzee offered to take me with him, I came." His shoulders slumped as he dropped his hands to his sides. "Best decision I'd ever made because now I have a great relationship with my father and Kankri is actually tolerable. Since he replaced that stick up his ass with a real dick."

The noise John made could only be described as a squeak. "Is that so?"

"Mhm. Gay as fuck brother. Who would have guessed."

"My sister's a lesbian." John pointed out with a shrug.

"And you?"

"Me?"

Karkat nodded, his eyes focusing on John as he stretched out his arms for a second. "Which do you prefer? Or are you a both kinda guy?" He asked, letting one arm rest out over the table while the other curled against his neck so he could rest his head.

John focused on that hand for a second. Long fingers, a little thick at the base with perfectly manicured nails. Dark skin, beautiful skin and John had the urge to touch it. He shifted, a flush coming to his cheeks as he out stretched his hand, letting it rest near Karkat's as he rest his chin in his hand. "Honestly, I don't have a preference. Dave likes to say I'm equal opportunity." A smile played at his lips. "What about you, Karkat?" Oh, he really liked how that name felt on his tongue.

"Same." He shrugged, tapping his fingers against the table. "Though really, I'm more of a 'oh you actually find me attractive well fucking hell sign me up' kinda guy."

John furrowed his brow. "You think people don't find you attractive that often?"

"Why would they?"

"Why..." John gasped, leaning forward and brushed the tips of his fingers over the back of Karkat's hand without even realizing it. "Because you're gorgeous?" John didn't take the time to notice the way tanned cheeks flushed red. "I mean, come on Karkat, you are. Not to mention you're actually a pretty cool guy. I just..." He shifted, glancing down when Karkat's hand turned, going palm up until their hands could slide together. John's heart was suddenly in his throat and it became a bit more difficult to speak. "Your eyes were what caught my attention. I've never seen eyes that color before. I didn't know people  _could_  have eyes that color." He mumbled softly, rambling on as his eyes focused on their hands. "And your skin's such a lovely color, I kinda just wanna kiss it and make you smile. Because when you smile... it's like this bright opening that's rare. It's beautiful. And your voice is deep, and I think I could listen to you talk all day." His fingers twitched against Karkat's wrist. "And I want to bury my hands in your hair and find out if it's really as thick and soft as it looks."

"Damn." Karkat mumbled after a quiet moment, his voice strained. When blue glanced up, his blood rushed with warmth at the deep flush coating pale skin. Karkat's face was flushed just a darkly and he could feel his ears radiating with heat.

"Ah." John gasped, his eyes going wide as he suddenly retracted his hand like it had been burned. "Sorry! That um, that was probably really inappropriate for me to say." His heart pounded in his ears and he was terrified when those shimmering eyes met his.

"Remember how I said coming from you, these things are flattering?"

"Yes?"

"Well, remember that." Karkat stated with a shrug, tapping his knuckles against the table to gain John's attention to his still palm up hand.

"Oh." Relief filled John like a crash of waves and he reached forward, sliding his hand over Karkat's warm palm until he could wrap his fingers around it. Karkat's fingers curled up, pressing against John's wrist before curling over it, brushing ever so gently.

"John?"

"Yeah, Karkat?"

"I like you too."

The breathless laugh that came from John's throat made them both smile. Karkat's small and hidden in plump lips while John's covered his entire face, breathtaking and beautiful. Just like him.

* * *

There was a reason Karkat was the best in his field. Attention to detail was exceptionally important. Sure, there weren't many molders out there but there were enough that when Karkat began, he did have competition to worry about. The only reason he started molding was because of Gamzee. Sculpting dicks was one thing. It was not as if Karkat had some obsession with dick. He was an artist. Painting, drawing, sculpting; he loved it all. And he was damn well good at it too. When he moved to the city with Gamzee, he took up a small job doing nude portraits for crazy rich couples because they needed the money.

Portraits became small sculptures and once word about his talent got around among the rich and stupid, Karkat found himself with a real job. A real job that gave a steady income that both he and Gamzee could live off of.

But then Gamzee moved out.

It wasn't a mutual decision by any means. Karkat had been pissed, and bit hurt, but Gamzee wanted to live on his own. He wanted to stop making Karkat worry so damn much and focus on his job. In the end, it had been a good decision even if Karkat was still worried Gamzee would do something stupid.

Living alone for the first time in his life gave Karkat freedom he never knew he actually wanted. He could worry about himself for once and make choices for himself instead of always having to wonder about other people. So, when a client asked him if he would be willing to actually mold his dick, Karkat thought, why the hell not.

Now, he was at the top of his field and had appointments back up until June. The only reason Dave had managed to secure a spot so soon was because Karkat had a cancellation the exact day Dave called. In the end, it had all worked out in their favor. Karkat finally got to learn the name of the guy who loved to stare at him when he got his morning coffee and turned his stomach to a flipping mess.

And yet, Karkat was frustrated.

With a growl in the back of his throat, the male leaned back on his stool to rub his free hand through his hair. It was pinned back, keeping the bangs out of his face but it was dampened with sweat. The spare room of his apartment, once Gamzee's room, was now his studio and even though it was below freezing outside, the room was too warm. A hiss came through clenched teeth and he took a moment to adjust the wire framed glasses on his nose.

Details were the most important part of any replica Karkat made. He was meticulous about them to the point that he would drive himself nuts until they were absolutely perfect. Which would sometimes result in him molding the same dick over and over again. Luckily, practice had made him better. He would always make two and the most perfect out of those two would go to the client. The other would join his extensive collection. They may have been dicks, but they were works of art to Karkat.

"Fucking hell." He groaned, closing his eyes for just a second to see beautiful blue irises.

Dave's was done, packed away nicely in the little white box while the other sat on display on one of Karkat's many shelves. He was working on John's and was having quite a hard time doing so. The paint was the important part. The details; the realism. But when Karkat pictured John in his head, all he could focus on where those beautiful eyes and that smile so bright it could melt ice. Yes, he saw John's dick. Yes, he had the details memorized but when he thought about them, he got a strange warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him shift awkwardly on his stool.

"Focus, Vantas." He grumbled to himself, leaning forward once more. He raised his hand, paintbrush at the ready as he took his time to brush it up the length. Darker here, a little lighter there. Flushed at the tip, but not the foreskin. Redder within, because for some damn reason, John's dick flushed as darkly as his cheeks. Karkat wondered if the male's whole body would flush when he was aroused and that line of thought lead to another grumble and Karkat shifted in his seat once again.

"Work, Work, this is work." He mumbled to himself, focusing on the prominent vein along the back side of the length. "Who cares if this belongs to the most gorgeous creature to ever fucking grace your eyes. That's a horrible motherfucking train of thought, Vantas. You hardly know him. Yes, his cock is perfect. Yes you want to do filthy fucking things to it. And hell, maybe you will if shit goes right, but right now, you need to focus." He was flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. "Separate, separate." He chanted softly, the brush shaking just a bit in his hand as he dipped it in the small vile of paint on the table. "God I hope shit goes right." He mumbled again, narrowing his eyes as he leaned closer to focus on the tip.

The tip of the brush barely graced the head before there was a soft ding. Karkat sat up straight, tossing his brush on the table in frustration as he snatched his phone from his back pocket. He thought he'd silenced the damn thing but he hadn't and he was ready to yell at whoever had dared to interrupt him. His train of thought fell flat when he saw John's name flashing across his screen. He pushed his glassed up to rest on his head as he swiped his thumb over the screen to see the message. His heart pounded in his chest, his mouth going dry as he opened the random picture the male had thought to send him.

Karkat was not prepared for the thrust of blue that greeted his eyeballs. So blue. Such a pretty blue. He swallowed hard, focusing on the rest of the picture. John was grinning that beautiful smile that could make Karkat melt in his chair if he allowed it. A green beanie hid most of his hair and he could see a sliver of Dave's side in the background. What caught Karkat's attention other than those eyes was the thing John had in his hand, holding it up to show. Settled in the palm of his hand was a black coffee mug with a large red crab painted on the side with the words "crabby before coffee" written in an arch above it. It brought a smile to Karkat's face and he felt his heart jump at the words John had written along with the picture.

" ** _Made me think of you."_**

"Fuck." The word was breathless as Karkat dropped his phone in his lap so he could rub the heels of his palms against his eyes. "He's cute. Why is he so fucking cute. Fuck." His voice was soft and breathless as his heart pounded in his chest. There was a tender smile on his lips that he couldn't fight even if he tried. "Stop being cute."

There was another ding and it took Karkat a full minute to gather himself enough to pick up his phone to read the message.

" ** _We decided it is yours."_**

"Sweet fucking maker." Karkat gasped, pressing the phone to his heart as he stared at the ceiling. If there was one thing Karkat was exceptionally weak to, it was romance. And fuck was John good at it. How could the dork be so good at it? They'd only been talking for a week! Karkat was sure John wasn't even trying and that got to him even more.

After a deep breath and a mini pep talk, Karkat finally replied to John.

" _ **YOU FUCKING DORK. THANK YOU."**_

There was no way in hell Karkat was going to finish John's replica any time soon today.

* * *

"Holy mother of maker." Dave grinned as he grabbed the offered white box from Karkat's hands, quick to pull off the top so he could peer inside. John and Karkat watched in slight amusement as Dave's eyebrows shot up behind his shades. "Yo, I've got a nice dick."

"Just don't fuck yourself with it." Karkat rolled his eyes as he offered the other box to John.

John stared at it for a moment, a flush coming to his cheeks before he finally took it. "Thank you."

"I'll fuck myself if I damn well please." A smirk curled to dusted lips as Dave ran his fingers over the model of his dick settled in soft velvet. "Holy shit, Karkles this is actually pretty legit."

"The fuck did you think you were gonna get?" Karkat huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's my job and I do a damn good one."

"It  _feels_  real." Dave mused, crinkling his nose before glancing to John. "Well?"

"Ah, um." John swallowed as he pulled the top off the box so he could peak inside. Yup, that was his dick. He'd seen it enough to know. And it was so well detailed too. He chewed on his lower lip as he quickly closed the box and gave Karkat a smile. "I'd say it's beautiful but that's like calling my dick beautiful."

Dave let out a snort of laughter as he clapped John's lover the shoulder. "You can appreciate good work, dude."

"Well, I do."

"Sweet." Dave closed his box and tucked it under his arm before spinning around to head down the hallway. "I've got work to do."

"If I hear you moaning I'm going to throw you out a window!" John warned, earning a laugh and a middle finger before Dave disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Karkat perked a brow, glancing between John and the empty hallway before shrugging. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, wait." John was quick to put the box on the counter separating the kitchen from the living room before grasping Karkat's arm. Karkat turned to look at him, slightly surprised but didn't brush the hand on his arm off. "Um, Are you busy? Right now?"

Karkat perked a brow, running his eyes over John's face. "No."

"Ah, you wanna," John shifted awkwardly, releasing Karkat's arm as he glanced away. "do something?"

"Do something?" Karkat echoed, shifting to face John fully, tilting his head back to meet those blue eyes.

"Yeah. Like, maybe go see a movie? I'm not under any impression that Dave's not going to be ridiculous and well, we've only spent time together at the coffee shop so..." He shrugged, trailing off, a flush on his cheeks and his teeth gnawing at his lower lip.

"John." Karkat spoke evenly, earning a glance from those beautiful eyes. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I... Um... Yes." He nodded, swallowing hard as he stood up straight. "Would you like to go see a movie with me, Karkat?"

"Yes." He was quick to respond, his voice airy. "I'd really like to."

"Oh." John blinked, a bit surprised before a bright smile smoothed over his lips. "Great!" He reached past Karkat to grab his coat off the rack and tug it on. "Is there anything in particular you want to see?"

Movies were a thing they had clicked on almost instantly. More so, the differences in the movies they enjoyed. But John enjoyed the occasional romantic movie if it was done well. Karkat stood by the door as he waited for John to tug his shoes on as he thought on the question.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the new Chris Pine movie."

John perked a brow. "Isn't that a musical?"

"A bit. But it's supposed to be heart-wrenchingly beautiful."

"Hm, Alright. But I get to pick the movie next time."

John didn't miss the curl of a smile on Karkat's face before the male turned away. "Deal."

* * *

"Coffee is a gift from the gods." Karkat moaned faintly, tilting his head back so he could take a good mouthful of steaming hot wonderfulness.

John laughed softly, watching with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Rough night?"

There was a faint groan that came from the back of Karkat's throat as he downed another steaming mouthful of coffee. "You have no idea."

"Tell me about it." John spoke softly, tenderly, as he leaned to rest on his elbows, his hands cupped around his neck as he gave Karkat his full attention.

It was routine for them now. Meeting at Prospit every morning at the same time to spend a bit of time together. They would spent between thirty minutes to two hours depending on what they had to do later in the day. Sometimes their conversations dragged on and on and before they knew it, it was almost noon and they were starving for lunch. A month of routine. Karkat had not been back to John's apartment since he dropped off their models. The movie night had been a success that ended in one of the sweetest kisses John ever had but it had yet to repeat. Karkat was a busy guy and getting time off to spent with John that wasn't early in the morning was becoming difficult.

"Sometimes I sit back and wonder why I fucking do what I do." Karkat started, rolling his beautiful blood-colored eyes as he settled into his seat. "So I mold dicks for a living. It's in the job title. But I don't fucking..." He let out a frustrated growl, his eyes narrowed in a glare pointed at the table. "Some people are absolute cumguzzling gutterbitches and I will never be used to it."

John perked a brow. "Was a client rude to you?"

"Rude is the biggest halfpiped underfuckingstatement of the galaxy." The way Karkat's lips curled over his teeth made John think of some territorial beast, pissed off and ready to rip someone's head off.

"What did he do?" John asked cautiously.

Karkat let out a hiss before he took another swig of his coffee. "For some maker unknown fucking reason, people seem to think it's part of my job to get them off. That isn't what I do. They call  _me_  because they want a perfect model of their dick. I'm no whore." His voice became tight as he continued to speak. "I should have shoved that cactus up his ass."

John let out a faint sigh, his eyebrows furrowing as he moved one hand to reach out over the table, his knuckles resting against the wood. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Karkat."

Vibrant eyes glanced at the offered hand and with a deep inhale, Karkat let his hand rest over John's. Their fingers curled together and the rush of comfort that flowed through Karkat was almost instantaneous. He slumped in his seat, his fingers squeezing John's as he downed more coffee. "It's my job." He answered with a shrug. "Get's real shitty sometimes though."

"You should come over when you have shitty days like that." John offered, a warm smile curling to his lips as Karkat glanced up at him. "I'll try to make them better."

"I... Well fuck John, that's actually really sweet." The blush that curled over Karkat's round cheeks and button nose made something deep inside of John spark to life. It left him a little breathless while all he could do was squeeze Karkat's fingers a little tighter. "I'd really like that."

John licked at his lower lip, tilting his head to the side. "So, does that mean you like me?"

"I told you I did already."

"Yeah, but that was like, three weeks ago." John waved his free hand in the air before returning it against his neck.

Karkat snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes, John, I like you."

The grin that came to John's face was beautiful and it took all Karkat had not to return it. "Okay so how about we take this farther than this coffee shop, hm? Cause I'd really like to take you out on a real date. A bunch of them actually."

"Don't think I can say no to that." Karkat admitted with a small, tender smile on his lips.

"What are your plans for today?"

Blinking, Karkat perked a brow. "I was going to work on that assholes dick but I would much rather spend time with you."

"You can put it off?"

"Sure I can. I could take as much time as I possibly want. I just like getting things done sooner so I can move on." He said with a one shoulder shrug.

John hummed, blue eyes dancing over Karkat's face before he nodded. "Wanna go to my place and binge out on movies?"

The hard edges of crimson eyes softened and the corners of his lips turned upwards just slightly. "Are you asking me to come over to your place so we can spend all day on your couch watching movies from your extensive collection? Because I'll be honest with you John, that sounds absolutely fan-fucking-tastic."

John couldn't keep himself from grinning. "Yes Karkat, that's exactly what I'm asking."

Karkat let out a deep breath, a warm smile coming to his lips. "You know me too well, John. Give me rocky road ice cream, some wine, a good blanket, a soft surface and a good movie and I'm yours. All yours."

Pale cheeks flushed but the grin on his lips remained. "I have some romcoms I picked up from the $5 bin at Wal-Mart awhile ago that I've been putting off."

"Oh sweet maker." Karkat gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head for a second as he pushed his free palm against his cheek. "Now you're talking dirty to me." His voice was soft, with a deep husky tone to it that made John's stomach lurch into his chest.

"K-Karkat." John spluttered, a flush on his cheeks but a smile on his lips.

The male laughed softly, a faint sound that John did not get to hear too often. "You brought it up."

John chuckled, nodding his head as he squeezed Karkat's hand. "So, that's a yes?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Those vibrant eyes were sparkling with amusement when they met John's and it took all John had to remember how to breathe and nod his head in understanding.

* * *

They stopped off at the local grocery store near John's apartment to stock up on all the necessary items for a day of binging on movies. Like ice cream, cheese puffs, anything chocolate for Karkat and almost any type of fruity flavored candy for John. With arms full of everything they felt they would need, they arrived at John's empty apartment. Karkat dumped off the bags on the kitchen counter before heading toward John's movie collection, tugging his shoes off as he stood there. John watched him with an amused smile as he started unpacking everything, finding bowls to put their snacks in and spoons for the ice cream. It was barely ten o'clock and John had only had toast for breakfast but he didn't mind. Today was going to be a great day.

Karkat's eyes lingered over the movie titles and he hardly even glanced away to toss his shoes in the corner by John's. He took his time in removing his coat, hat and scarf as he eyed the collection. He'd only been able to get a glance at it the last time he saw it and now, it was easy to tell what type of movie's John preferred. Karkat could tell a lot about a person by their movie collection and even though John obviously liked to steer toward big action movies with explosions there were a few fantasy movies thrown in. Action and adventure. Karkat could live with that. Some were good. Anything that could make him feel was a good movie to Karkat. He just stayed closer to romantic movies because they made him feel on a bone deep level that could make him breathless.

"The ones I told you about are on the bottom left." John called to him, a playful smile on his lips as he pour them two glasses of wine that Karkat has insisted upon.

After hanging his coat up with his hat and scarf, Karkat dropped to his knees in front of the cabinet, leaning down so he could get a good look at the movies available to him. He recalled Dave pointing out where they came from and why. The flush on his cheeks was well hidden from John as he scanned over the titles.

"How have you not watched these yet? They're motherfucking gold."

"Movies like that just... they're not really my thing."

"Then why do you have them then?" Karkat asked as he grabbed two movies from the row before glancing up to snatch up another movie.

"Uh." John paused, standing up straight after he placed down a few bowls of snacks on the coffee table.

Karkat moved to his feet, perking a brow as John as he placed the movies down on the coffee table. "Well?"

"Um..." His cheeks flushed and he quickly made his way back into the kitchen. "Cause I thought it wouldn't hurt to expand my horizons."

Karkat snorted. "It's cause of me isn't it?"

"No!" John was quick to reply, giving away the truth immediately as he put away the rest of the wine in the fridge.

"Uh-Huh." Karkat snickered to himself softly as he plopped down on the couch, finding a comfortable spot with his legs tucked under him to the side.

"Right, so." John cleared his throat as he came back into the living, holding two glasses of wine. "What do you want to watch first?" He handed Karkat one before placing his on the table so he could close the blinds and curtains over the large window in the living room.

"We can alternate." Karkat flicked his hand at the movies on the table. "I pick, you pick." He took a sip of wine as he relaxed into the back of the couch. "One of those."

John hummed as he picked up the three movies, perking a brow as he looked them over. "Stardust?"

"It's your movie."

"No, I know, I just, you like it?"

"Love it. One of my favorites." Karkat shrugged, watching John over the rim of his wine glass. "Classic."

"Yeah." John smiled, placing it down to save for later. "Dramatical Murder or Sunset House." John eyed the two movies in his hands. "Murder? That doesn't sound romantic."

Karkat shrugged, grabbing the bowl of cheese puffs to plant in his lap. "You bought them."

"I just snatched a bunch up." John admitted softly. He placed the murder one down and decided on Sunset House. " _'When Emily's grandfather passed away, she was left with everything he had. Including the beautiful house she remembered as a child'_." John read from the back of the DVD box as he moved to the large curved flat screen TV. " _'After finding her fiance cheating, she decided a change was in order. Moving into the Sunset House was her second chance. A fresh start with kind towns people, beautiful scenery and the handsome young_ ' – Oh my fuck Karkat this sounds corny as hell."

The male snorted around a mouthful of cheese puffs.. "You bought it."

John groaned as he dropped to his knees, popping open the case so he could push the disc into the player. "I regret it. I regret everything."

"Shut your face and come sit with me." Karkat demanded, patting the cushion beside him as John turned on the TV and started up the main menu.

"Yeah yeah." John tossed the empty case atop the other movies on the coffee table before he plopped down beside Karkat, jostling the male a bit. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn, nudging it between their legs before grabbing the remote to press play.

Twenty minutes into the movie and John saw a side of Karkat he'd never seen before. The male was completely invested in the movie. His eyes were wide, his lips were pulled into a small frown, or a soft smile depending on what was happening and his hands were tucked between his thighs. John couldn't help but think Karkat looked beautiful that way. And when the leading lady had a breakdown over discovering her fiance cheating, well John was positive he saw tears in those shimmering eyes.

The movie ended with Emily finding love once more with the handsome young neighbor who was thought to be a bit dangerous but turned out to be a good guy. And when John turned to Karkat as the credits rolled he was actually surprised to find tears falling down the male's cheeks.

"Karkat?"

"It's just fucking beautiful okay." He snapped softly, rubbing at his eyes with the long sleeves of his sweater. "She was at rock bottom but she managed to build herself back up and allow herself to love again. Fucking beautiful."

John laughed softly, reaching over to rub a hand over Karkat's back. "Want some ice cream?"

"Yes. For fucks sake, please."

"You got it." John stopped the movie, worried the music playing over the credits might make Karkat cry more before he moved into the kitchen. It was refreshing to see Karkat show so much emotion even if it was over a movie. There was a fond smile on his lips as he shoved a spoon into the carton of ice cream and brought it back into the living room.

"You're a fucking saint." Karkat mumbled, his eyes dry as he reached for the tub.

John gave it over willingly before he moved toward the shelf of movies. "Okay, what now?"

"You pick." Karkat shifted, pulling his legs to rest in the opposite direction as he cradled the ice cream to his chest. The tub was freezing but he didn't mind. He took a spoonful in his mouth and nearly moaned at the chocolaty goodness.

"Would you scream if I made you watch Die Right?" John questioned, glancing over his shoulder to gauge the others expression.

Karkat only perked a brow. "Is that one of those crazy action movies with tons of explosions and shit?"

"Yup." A grin curled to John's face.

"Ugh. Fine."

John grinned and was quick to shove the movie in before he returned to Karkat's side. "Next movie we compromise?"

"Deal." Karkat mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream while he leaned against John's shoulder.

By the time the third movie was done and over with, Karkat was using John's side as a pillow and the blue eyed male could not complain in the least. Two glasses of wine down, half a tub of ice cream and Karkat was a warm cuddling presence against John's side. He should have invited Karkat to come over to watch movies sooner.

Halfway through the fifth movie, John realized he really loved the feel of Karkat's hair between his fingers. The typically grumpy male was curled up on his side, using John's lap as a pillow. John couldn't resist running his hands through that thick silky dark hair and Karkat didn't mind at all. In fact, the feel of those cool fingers scraping along his scalp sent shivers over his skin and left him more relaxed than he'd been in a long time.

"I see a pattern." John mumbled softly, glancing down at the rounded face in his lap.

Karkat glanced at him but he didn't bother moving more than that. "What pattern?"

"These romcoms of yours." He glanced up at the screen, watching as the two main leads danced at some party. John wasn't paying complete attention. He had something more important to keep his eyes on. "They always start with some woman whose either hurt from her past or scared to love and she ends up finding some guy, who seems like a bad guy or a really good guy and they end up falling in love and blah blah happily ever after."

"Because boom boom boom is any better." Karkat shifted, turning just enough so John could see his full face.

"I'm not saying it's better. I'm just saying, they're a lot alike." John shrugged, shifting his hand to rest near Karkat's hip. "But I think I get why you like them so much. It kinda gives a little sense of hope. Even if it's pretty unrealistic."

Karkat snorted softly, turning to face the TV once more while John's other hand moved to card through thick wavy hair. "I'm highly aware it's unrealistic. They're movies."

"Then, what do you consider real love?" John asked, truly curious.

"Hm." Karkat closed his eyes, leaning his head into the hand petting his soft curls. "Love isn't something that's easy. Most of the time, it's painful and hard. It's not always returned and it's never easy to understand. No one can help who or what they fall in love with. Love just happens. It's uncontrollable and it's a mess. But it  _can_  be beautiful. It can be fulfilling and worth every amount of pain you've ever felt in your entire life. Real love is about compromise. About being willing to compromise and loving that person for everything they are; even the bad parts. Love is far from easy. And sometimes, you'll wonder why you bother. Why put up with it? Why try? But usually, in the end, it's worth it. Because having someone love you and loving someone are two of the best things in the world. We're only human. And love is that one thing that will always connect us."

"Wow Karkat." John mumbled softly, his eyes wide as he glanced down at the male in his lap. "That's beautiful."

He shrugged, nuzzling into John's hand. "It's just my opinion."

John opened his mouth to respond, saying he agreed but the door to the apartment suddenly swung open and Dave wondered in. He kicked the door shut behind him and as he was tugging the hat from his head, he noticed the two on the couch.

"Yo." He gave them a two fingered salute before moving to remove his shoes and coat. "The fuck are you two doing?"

"Movie marathon." John answered, not bothering to remove his hand from Karkat's hair and Karkat was too comfortable to move.

"I see that." Dave perked a brow, his eyes scanning over the snacks and empty wine glasses. He glanced at the TV and without a second thought he moved toward the couch. "Is this Mountain Peak?"

"You do not watch fucking romantic movies." Karkat stated, his eyes narrow as Dave moved around the coffee table.

"You bet that sweet ass I do." Dave plopped down, moving Karkat's feet just enough to fit his bony ass on the couch.

"Since when?" John asked, equally surprised.

"Since you started stashing them in our collection." Dave propped his feet up on the coffee table, relaxing into the couch as he pulled Karkat's feet to rest in his lap. "Bitches get down and dirty in this one, did I miss that?"

"No, she just agreed to go on that walk with him." Karkat answered, giving Dave's leg a good push before he curled his feet closer to himself.

"Sweet."

"You just want to see boobs." Karkat pointed out.

"Hey, boobs are great." Dave leaned forward, snatching up the half empty bowl of cheese puffs to rest in his lap. "But that's not all. After all the shit she's been through, she deserves some kind of happiness." Dave just blinked at the looks he received from the others. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best bro?" John asked in wonder.

"Shut it." Dave tapped a hand against Karkat's hip, causing the male to flinch. "Or I'll touch the butt."

"Like goddamn hell you will." Karkat hissed, shooting up. John resisted the urge to whine as Karkat sat up, tucking his feet under his ass before leaning against John's side. John was quick to wrap an arm around Karkat's shoulders and his heart thumped at the way they fit together so nicely.

"You two are sickeningly sweet. Cuddling and shit."

"Feeling left out?" John asked.

Dave shrugged, putting the bowl back before he flopped down against Karkat's thigh. He earned a glare but the male made no effort to move the blonde from his space. "Strider needs cuddles sometimes too man."

Karkat rolled his eyes but made no move to make Dave leave. "Touch anything inappropriate and I will shove a rusty pipe into your colon."

"Gotcha, Bro." Dave gave a thumbs up as he twisted to the side so he could watch the movie, using Karkat's plump thigh as a nice pillow.

John smiled, glancing from Karkat to Dave before he pressed his face into soft hair. Karkat's breath hitched at the soft kiss John placed to his head and John was glad to see the kiss was not unwelcome. With a soft nuzzle, John returned his attention to the movie, highly aware of the blush coating Karkat's dark cheeks.

* * *

"I have to say this is one of your more creative date ideas." Karkat stated, his eyes lingering over the banner covering half the building they stood before.

John grinned, curling his fingers through Karkat's. "Well, I just thought maybe we'd switch it up. We always go see movies or go out to eat. And you  _are_  an artist. So, why not an art exhibit?"

"Creative." Karkat smiled shyly, pressing closer to John. "Brilliant even."

He laughed, leaning closer to nuzzle into soft hair. "I did well?"

"You did well." Karkat snorted, squeezing John's hand before pulling him into the building.

Countless dates had lead to them officially dating. John wasn't brave enough to call Karkat his boyfriend yet but he certainly wanted to. Karkat was hard to read sometimes and John didn't want to overstep their relationship in any way. He figured when Karkat was ready to be called his boyfriend, he would let him know. For now, they were both pretty content with the nice dates, wonderful couch cuddling and occasional, though becoming more frequent, mini make-out sessions. John's couch had seen more action in the last three months than it'd probably ever seen in its life.

John didn't really understand art. But he knew what he liked and what he thought was pretty. The date was more for Karkat anyway and as they wondered through the halls, the smile never left Karkat's face. It was small, as most Karkat's smiles were, but it reached his eyes and that was more than John could ever ask for.

"I want you to see something." Karkat mumbled softly, leaning John around a hallway and into another room. John was curious as he followed the male, blue eyes glancing around at the different paintings and sculptures. One thing stood out to John almost immediately when they entered this room. Everything was of naked people. His heart sped up as Karkat led him to the corner were there was a white sculpture of a penis sat atop a pillar. Karkat paused before and released John's hand, glancing at him to gauge his reaction.

"Uh..." John glanced from Karkat to the sculpture. "It's a dick?"

"Yeah. It is." Karkat snorted, flicking his hand to point at the plaque on the pillar. "And?"

John perked a brow as he leaned closer to read the words on the plaque. His eyes widened as he stood up straight. "It's your dick."

"Well, not  _mine_  but I made it, yes." There was a hint of pride in Karkat's voice.

"You..." John's eyebrows shot up as he turned to Karkat. "Your work's in an art exhibit?"

"It's not the first time. I thought it was amusing you chose to take me to this particular exhibit." Karkat stood with his arms crossed but the smile on his face warmed John's heart.

"I had no idea." He laughed softly, shifting to slip an arm around Karkat's waist so he could pull him closer and nuzzle into his neck. "Congratulations."

His button nose flushed. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, It's not that big of a deal really."

"Sure it is!" John pulled back with a grin. "Your art is so great it's on display for everyone to see in a museum!"

Karkat chuckled softly, glancing away as the flush spread over his cheeks. "I am proud of it."

"You should be!" John leaned closer, grasping Karkat's chin between his thumb and forefinger to turn that beautiful face towards him. "I've seen your work up close and personal and I may not understand it, but I can really appreciate the hard work and dedication you put into it."

Crimson searched crystal blue, a tender smile curling over dusty plump lips. "I've never dated someone who was, well, understanding about my job."

"Well, I mean, I don't really get it but, It's your job." John shifted awkwardly for a second, his eyes glancing away before he pressed forward.

Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss that was more than either of them could handle. Their lips slid together, catching in certain places. John's hand was hot against Karkat's lower back and they both wanted to be closer; needed to be closer. But Karkat pulled away from the kiss before John could even get his tongue against those plump lips.

"Is Dave home?"

John's pupils grew. "No."

"Good."

John moved just as quickly as Karkat did to leave the museum.

* * *

There was a frown line going over Karkat's entire forehead, his lips pressed together tightly and his arms were crossed as he stood .with one hip jutted out. His foot tapped occasionally as those beautifully vibrant eyes scanned over every inch of his living room. Karkat's apartment was large. The living room and kitchen area being the largest. The two bedrooms were equally large and he even had a balcony that he used to use back when he smoked. Course that was when Gamzee still lived with him which was years ago.

"Whatcha thinking about, best friend?" Gamzee's voice was light but deep, like a breathless rumble.

"I'm running out of room." Karkat stated, not bothering to look at the dark skinned male who plopped down on the black leather couch. Long tattooed limbs went everywhere as Gamzee made himself comfortable on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand. "I'm thinking about moving everything into my studio."

"What's up with that?" Dark eyes glanced around at all the dicks on display before his head flopped back against the arm of the couch. "Thought you were proud."

"I  _am_." Karkat let out a sigh. "But I'm not oblivious enough to not know these things make John uncomfortable and I have yet to invite John over because of it."

"Jooooooooohn." Gamzee drawled out, his free hand raising in the air above his head. "Be proud of the little fuckers." Gamzee mumbled on around a bite of pizza, his eyes focusing on the short little ball of fluff he called his best friend.

"I am proud." Karkat pointed out once more, his brow furrowing as he glanced at the lanky man on his couch.

"Then why hide the fuckers away?"

Karkat let out a soft groan. " _Because_  Gamz, I would like to actually invite John over. And I can't do that with these all over the place. The best option is to set up the shelves in my studio."

Gamzee was quite for a moment, leaving Karkat to his thoughts. A frown came to a lovely dark face and slowly, Gamzee sat up, shoving the rest of his pizza in his mouth. He chewed, thoughtful, and once he swallowed it all, he opened his mouth to speak. "Usually turn tail and get the highfuck outta there the first time a fucker shows a pinch of dislike." He spoke softly, his voice even and his dark eyes pouring into Karkat's back. "And now you're all up and thinking about changing for some fucker?"

Karkat sighed. "I'm not changing, Gamz. I'm just adjusting."

"Why?"

"Gah." Karkat threw his hands up, running them through his hair before he turned to meet those intense dark eyes. So dark, they appeared black at times. "Because that's what you do when you're in a relationship with someone."

Gamzee perked an arched brow. "Since when?"

Karkat wanted to whine. He wanted to tell Gamzee to shove it and shut up but he knew that wouldn't work. The asshole would push and push until he got the answer he really wanted. "Since..." Karkat flapped out with his hands in the air, trying to think of an answer. "Since he became important to me."

"Nah, I know the fuckers important." Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Since when relationship?"

"Oh... Well, that's not... exactly established." The apples of Karkat's cheeks flushed darkly and he quickly looked away from his best friend. Four months and they had yet to state what they were. But Karkat was content with that. He knew John wasn't seeing anyone else and that was enough for him. "But adapting to John is a step in the right direction. He's been exceptionally understanding thus far and I don't want to fuck it up."

"He's special." Gamzee stated, snatching up Karkat's planner from the coffee table before he relaxed back into the couch, planting the underside of his thick boots against the edge of the metal table.

"I..." Karkat wanted to retort in some manner but there was no point in trying to keep it from Gamzee. He sighed softly, shuffling around the table to plop down on the couch beside the lanky motherfucker he called his best friend. "Yeah." He admitted softly, shifting to rest his head against a bony shoulder. "He's special."

"What's he got you all up and sighing happy like for, hm?" Gamzee rumbled, flipping open Karkat's planner to read through.

Karkat snorted at Gamzee's word choice. "He's nice, okay. I'm not used to that. He nice, accommodating, and just fun to be around. Not to mention when he kisses me I feel like one of those stupid girls in romantic movies with all the butterflies and shit."

"Ya hear music?" Gamzee's laugh was short and deep as he shifted his arm to wrap around Karkat's shoulders, pulling the smaller male against his side.

"I'm not  _that_ pathetic."

Gamzee grinned, expanding the width of his face as he flipped through the planner. "He's got you all school girl like with the hearts and shit." He motioned to the planner in his hand.

"Ugh, shut up." Karkat groaned, his face flushed and his heart pounding as he hid his face in Gamzee's shoulder.

"I need to meet him."

"Oh maker."

"Nah, Karbro, I  _need_  to meet the fucker whose turned my best friend's life all topsy fucking turby with hearts and blushes and butterflies." Gamzee tossed the open planner on the table before leaning over to nuzzle his face into Karkat's mop of hair. "He's something if he's got you working your shit around him."

"Fine. Maybe."

And that was enough of an answer to make Gamzee grin.

* * *

That wondering hand would be the death of him. He just knew it. Karkat took in a deep breath through his nose as he tried to focus on the movie in front of them. But he hadn't been paying attention for the past fifteen minutes because John was just a little too handsy without even realizing it.

At some point in their usual Saturday night movie night, they decided laying down on the couch together was a good idea. Karkat was pressed against John's front, using the male's bicep as a pillow while John relied on the arm rest to keep his head propped up. It was comfortable, Karkat had to admit, but it kept them pressed together, front to back. Their legs were tangled together and Karkat could feel every breath John took against his back. The heat between them was almost unbearable.

Not to mention the way john continued to brush his hand up and over Karkat's body. Up his side, over his hips, down his thighs. It was driving Karkat bonkers and all he wanted to do was turn around and kiss the idiot silly.

Small, sensual kissing had turned into full on make-out sessions almost anywhere they could get. And while Karkat loved kissing and touching John, he also loved just enjoying his company. He loved sitting there, watching movies with him and discussing them afterwards. Like Karkat, John was the type to usually stay quiet during a movie until the very end and Karkat just adored that. The physical aspect of their relationship was still in the tender 'maybe' stage and Karkat wasn't willing to push that too far. He'd made the mistake plenty of times by sleeping with someone much to early and ruining everything. Yes, he wanted to sleep with John but it was not the most important thing on his list. Even if his body begged otherwise.

John was sweet in a way Karkat had not experienced yet. The male would text Karkat randomly with sweet little things. Like 'I miss you' or 'my day sucked tell me about yours' or 'I'm gonna snuggle the fuck out of you when I see you'. Those things always made Karkat's heart thump and butterflies were a constant but welcomed thing. John didn't try to be romantic. He just was. Plus he was funny, kind, and warm. They had loads of things in common and where they differed; Karkat felt they made up for each other.

Plus, John was gorgeous. Karkat had never been so attracted to a person physically and emotionally before. He wanted all of John. He wanted his touch, his kiss, his smile and most important of all, his heart. But it had barely been five months since they started really seeing each other and Karkat always had that lingering fear that he would fuck it up somehow. But... He knew love when he felt it.

"If you don't stop doing that I will pin you against a wall and find you something productive to do with that hand." Karkat grumbled, his voice coming out much huskier than he had intended.

John's breath hitched and his hand froze over Karkat's hip. He hadn't even realized what he was doing. He was just so into the movie and the love radiating on the screen just made John want to keep touching Karkat. A smile curled to his lips as he leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Karkat til their hands could link together. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He whispered into the others ear.

Karkat groaned faintly, slipping his eyes shut as he pressed back against John, tucking their hands under his chin. "Don't tempt me."

They'd been hands on twice already. Both times on the same couch they were laying on. John was enthusiastic sometimes and Karkat didn't have it in him to stop those wondering hands. They were warm and fit around his cock just so perfect; how could he stop him? But there was quite the difference between a few handjobs on the couch with their clothes on and what Karkat was thinking.

"Hmmm?" John leaned closer, pressing his lips to the curve of Karkat's ear. His hand tugged from Karkat's and he brushed his fingers over the male's throat and then down, over Karkat's chest. "Are you feeling tempted yet?"

"Makerdamnit, John." Karkat groaned, his throat tightening at the hand trailing down his stomach. "Fine." He grunted, pushing John's hands away from him so he could sit up. "You asked for it."

For a second, John looked scared but the flash of warmth in those crimson eyes was enough to make him smile. "I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind. We don't have to do anything, Karkat. I just like touching you. We can watch the movie and I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. If that's what you want."

Awkward as always. Karkat snorted softly and twisted so he could lean his face down toward John's. "Nervous?"

"Ah, well." Pale cheeks flushed and he glanced away from those burning eyes. "I just..."

"Uh-Huh." There was a smirk on those plump lips as Karkat leaned closer, bumping their foreheads together. "You want to know what I want?"

"Yes." John answered, breathless.

"You."

Their lips met and it took everything Karkat had not to fling himself on top of the other. The kiss was soft, but passion was deep within it as their lips slid together, catching a few times before Karkat pulled away.

John took a few sharp breaths through his mouth as he glanced up at Karkat with wide blue eyes. "You, um, yes."

Karkat laughed softly, a deep sound in the back of his throat, before he moved to his feet and held his hand out to John. John stared at it for a few seconds before he shifted to sit up and took the offered hand. If not for the want in those blue eyes, Karkat would feel confidant enough to do what he really wanted to do. John followed along willingly as Karkat pulled him down the hallway and into John's bedroom.

The room was dark so after shutting the door behind them, Karkat moved to John's desk to flick on the small lamp. The room was cast in a soft glow and when Karkat turned to John, the male's face was a red as a tomato and he couldn't take his eyes off the bed. With a soft sigh, Karkat grabbed John's face between his hands and forced the male to look at him.

"I'll say this now so you can stop internally flipping your shit. Sex, full sex, is not a thing that will happen between us for a while, okay? So stop freaking out." His expression shifted to something soft and comforting as he leaned against the taller male.

"Yeah." John nodded, his arms slipping around that thick waist. "Okay. Sorry." He gave an apologetic smile.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not ready for that either." He leaned up on his toes to capture those lips, melting at the warmth and sparks that flew over his body.

John hummed, licking his lips when Karkat pulled away, enjoying the sharp taste of the other. "Then what  _are_ you planning?"

Karkat suddenly seemed nervous and he glanced down at the small space between them. "I was going to suck your dick."

A rush of heat flushed through John and settled right in his groin. His heart pounded and his grip on Karkat's hips tightened causing the male to look up into wide dark blue eyes. "I, um, Yes. Oh maker yes please."

A smile curled to Karkat's lips, the confidence he had coming back stronger than ever. "Then sit down." He motioned to the bed as he pulled away from John so he could lock the door. Dave wasn't home and though they usually had the apartment to themselves until late into the night, Karkat didn't want to chance Dave randomly coming home and ruining this. No, he couldn't let this opportunity slip by. He'd stared at the replica of John's dick on his shelf one to many times to let this pass him by. His mouth watered at the thought of  _finally_  getting a taste.

John sat on the edge of his bed, his face flush and his body tense. Karkat didn't waste time in sitting himself down in that lap, one bent leg on either side as his arms slipped over John's shoulders. John's breath came in sharp pants as he glanced up into those beautiful eyes and his shaking hands moved to rest on Karkat's thighs.

"You're so worked up." Karkat mumbled, rubbing his hands over John's tense shoulders as he leaned down to pepper kisses over his jaw.

"Whose fault is that?" John's voice was breathless but still made Karkat shiver.

"It better be mine." He mumbled against soft skin, his lips catching on a bit of stubble along John's chin; not that he minded.

"Hm, it's always yours." John admitted with a fond smile, his head tilting back to give Karkat better access to his neck. "I mean, shit Karkat, the things you do to me."

"I haven't done anything yet." Karkat teased, his fingers toying with the edge of John's shirt as his mouth mapped out the curve of John's neck.

John rubbed his hands over Karkat's nicely thick thighs. "You don't have to."

Karkat hummed, slipping his hands under John's shirt to feel the twitching muscles of his stomach as their lips met. Heat rushed between them as Karkat's hands moved slowly, mapping out the soft pale skin over John's stomach. His fingers brushed over a trail of hair that made him smirk faintly into the kiss. John's hands gripped Karkat tightly, his head tilted back just enough so Karkat could lead the kiss. Their lips pressed together over and over, soft kiss after soft kiss until the need to be closer came more.

John was the first to push farther. His tongue slipped out, lapping at Karkat's lower lip before disappearing. Karkat let out a faint groan as he pressed closer, his hands pulling away from John's stomach so he could wrap his arms around the male's shoulders. He pressed their chests together, connecting every place he could as he pressed their lips together hard. John arched into the kiss, his heart pounding in his ears as Karkat's tongue ran along the seam of his lips. Their tongues met tenderly, brushing together before their lips became one again.

Kissing Karkat was one of John's favorite things. Those plump lips and that tongue were enough to drive him crazy. Karkat knew exactly what he was doing and though John didn't have much experience, it was obvious Karkat either didn't notice or didn't care. Because when their lips met, it was like nothing else even mattered. It was just them, pressing together and learning the feel of the others lips.

When Karkat pulled away for air, John was panting softly and rock hard in his pants. He couldn't help it. Karkat had promised him something so sweet he couldn't take his mind off of it. He'd felt Karkat's hand against his dick a few times but they were quick. This was different and John knew that. So when their eyes met and Karkat tugged up the hem of John's shirt, he willing lifted his arms so that shirt could be tossed to the floor.

Karkat took his time in rubbing his hands over the vast pale skin of John's chest and shoulders. He'd never seen the male shirtless before and it was quite the sight to behold. John's warehouse work had given him great definition in his arms and chest which Karkat appreciated with his tongue. John groaned, biting his lip as he watched Karkat's tongue slip over his skin. It was a strange tingling feeling that made John's heart pound and his muscles twitch.

Karkat took his time moving his mouth down John's chest and stomach. The skin he kissed twitched and John arched into his lips without even realizing it. His breath came a bit hard and Karkat couldn't believe this gorgeous creature was his. Oddly enough, John was watching him with pupil-blown blue eyes thinking the exact same thing.

When Karkat dropped to the floor on his knees, John was already aching in his pants. He vaguely wondered if Karkat would want him to return the favor and with a dark flush, a heat swirling around his head, John decided he would happily do so. He'd felt Karkat's cock in his hand once before, thick and hard but he'd not  _seen_ it. And he really wanted to see it.

Elegant fingers pressed John's legs apart so Karkat could settle between them. The position was familiar to John but last time... Well, Last time, Karkat's face looked  _nothing_ like this. His pupils were blown to the point that the beautiful red was only a sliver. His rounded cheeks were flushed darkly, his plump lips wet and red from kissing and parted from the soft pants of breath. His hands moved quickly with a purpose, tugging open John's pants but John could only focus on that face.  _This_ was Karkat aroused. This was Karkat actually wanting to touch his dick. This was unprofessional Karkat with a lust filled expression and it made John want to kiss him. Kiss him and never stop.  _It was so different._

Grabbing the edges of John's pants, Karkat tugged as John lifted his hips. Crimson eyes widened at the cock that popped up and then rested against John's thigh. Karkat licked his plump lips as he sat up on his knees. He didn't bother to pull John's pants and boxers down any father. He had what he wanted and his mouth was practically watering for it. John could only watch in awe and shock as Karkat wrapped his fingers around the shaft and made it stand up straight so he could give it a few tugs.

" _Oh fuck_." John gasped, leaning back on his hands as he watched Karkat. Those deep eyes glanced up at him, a flash of a smirk on plump lips before Karkat moved forward to give the tip of John's flushed tip a kiss. This was so vastly different from the last time Karkat was between in his legs that John hardly registered that as an event that actually even happened. Karkat  _wanted_ him and that thought alone made him groan deep in his chest.

Karkat wanted to tell John he loved his cock. He wanted to tell john all the filthy things he wanted the male to do to him with it. But he kept it all to himself as he parted his lips to run his tongue up the underside of the length in his hand. John twitched in his hand and for a moment, all Karkat could do was watch that flushed, beautiful face as it watched him. Their eyes locked together as Karkat ran his tongue over the thick vein trailing up John's cock.

John had been worried. It was a self-conscious thought he'd had since the moment he started dating Karkat. Karkat saw and handled dicks on an almost daily basis. Why would John's be special? He had been a fool to think Karkat wouldn't want him. Those lust filled eyes and plump lips were enough proof. He'd never had someone look at him in the way Karkat did and it all went right to the cock in those tanned hands.

John was panting, his stomach twitching and arching as Karkat ran his tongue over his length. Plump lips pressed over the tip and Karkat arched a bit, pulling John's cock toward him so he circle his tongue around the foreskin just barely covering the mushroom tip. John moaned and bit his lip quickly afterwards to try and keep it down. But Karkat didn't want that. In a fit of resistance, Karkat took the tip into his mouth, pushing the skin down till it stretched just beneath the tip. That earned him a deep, pleasure-filled moan.

Pulling his hand away from John's cock, Karkat braced himself as his tongue twirled around the tip. John reached forward, his fingers brushing through thick curls until he could cup Karkat's face. When their eyes met, John shivered so hard Karkat could feel it through the cock in his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk, his hands brushing up over John's hips as he suckled on the flushed throbbing tip in his mouth. John's hand fell on to Karkat's and their fingers curled together as Karkat took more of the throbbing length in his mouth.

" _Shit Karkat."_ John mumbled, his voice tight with pleasure and his eyes refusing to glance away. Those plump lips stretched over his length and it was the single most erotic thing John had ever seen in his life. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Karkat didn't need to do much. His tongue swirled around the tip and with a few sucks, he had John moaning openly, squeezing his hand tightly. With his free hand, Karkat pawed at the tightness in his jeans, trying to ease the pressure though he had no intention of stopping his work on John's cock until the male was completely spent. He'd dreamed about this too much. He needed this and his mouth was so ready for it.

"K-Karkat  _ahh_ If you keep doing that- _Fuck."_

With one flick of dark crimson eyes John could tell that was exactly what Karkat was aiming for. Karkat was just too gorgeous. His cheeks hallowed out when he sucked and his lips were so red, John just wanted to kiss them. His cheeks were flushed the lewdest color of red and nearly matched the flushed color of John's cock. With a deep breath, Karkat took just another half inch into his mouth and tightened his lips around the length. His tongue pulsed against John's tip and it was more than enough stimulation for the dark haired male.

" _Shit shit shit shit shit."_  John moaned, arching his hips just slightly as his hands dug into thick hair. He tugged, trying to get Karkat off but the male refused. With a sharp glare of dark eyes, Karkat sucked a little harder and it took every ounce of control John had not to cum right then and there. It felt too good. Much too good and he was so close. He was right. Karkat didn't have to do much. He really didn't. "Karkat." He groaned. "I'm gonna,  _shit_." Before the word had even left his mouth, Karkat pressed his tongue against the slit of John's tip and he was gone. So fucking gone.

Pleasure crashed over him like lightening, sparking through his body and when Karkat didn't pull off, he could only watch in awe as his body twitched. The moan that came from John's throat was deep, sending chills over Karkat's skin as he milked John's cock for all it was worth. The cock in his mouth grew soft as he lapped at it, swallowing what he could and licked up the rest. His stomach felt warm, his heart pounded and his head spun with arousal. John's cock refused to soften completely and when he went in for another lick he was stopped by warm hands grabbing his face.

"Oh maker, Karkat you're amazing, you're so fucking amazing, come here, please come here." John babbled as he tugged Karkat forward.

They fell back onto the bed, John's arms tight around Karkat's back as he searched for that plump mouth. He didn't mind the taste of himself on Karkat's lips; if anything it made the spark even better. Their lips moved together leisurely but there was something about Karkat slowly rolling his hips down against John's thigh that gained his attention.

"Your turn." John mumbled softly, rubbing his hands down Karkat's back to push the male's hips harder against him.

" _Fuck_." Karkat groaned, burying his head in John's neck. "You don't have to." He panted softly.

"Mmm, I want to." John mumbled, shifting to roll them over so they were on their sides, facing one another. Their feet dangled off the bed but neither seemed to mind as John's hand moved to cup Karkat's groin. Their lips met in a clash of lips, tongues and teeth as John tugged at Karkat's pants. Button gone, zipper undone and his hand dipped into the hot space of Karkat's underwear. "You're so hard." John whispered against Karkat's lips, earning a faint moan that sparked his own arousal. He pushed Karkat's pants and underwear down his thighs enough that his cock could finally be free.

Compared to John's, Karkat's dick was smaller. John pulled back enough to get a good look at it in the soft glow of the lamp. It was shorter but a bit thicker and he was circumcised. It was darker, a great contrast to John's flushed red cock and the tip was darker than the rest. It was beautiful and John wanted it. But he didn't have it in him to put his mouth on it yet. With a mumbled apology that barely registered to Karkat, John grabbed their cocks and pushed them together. John was hard all over again and Karkat moaned at the hot feel of their cocks pressed together, John's long fingers wrapped around both.

"Oh John  _please_." Karkat groaned, pressing his face into the curve of John's neck, his lips and tongue moving over soft skin as John started to pump them together.

Karkat's hips jerked into John's hand, sliding their cocks along together as his free hand clawed at John's hips, pulling him closer with each pump. His teeth sunk into John's collar bone, sure to leave a mark but Karkat was too wrapped up in the pleasure coursing through his body. John's hands were skilled, beautiful and amazing. They squeezed in all the right places and Karkat was so overwhelmed with pleasure that it didn't take long for John to bring him to his peak.

John's name was a breathless moan, his body stilling and his teeth sinking hard into John's skin as his peak spilled over and crashed. Warmth splashed between them, and John pumped them both slowly until they were completely spent. John's second orgasm was a ghost of his first but it was amazing and all he could think of was how damn lucky he was to have Karkat. They panted together and after a moment, John removed his hand from their softening cocks to wipe the sticky white substance on his jeans.

They breathed together, coming down from their high and the smile on John's face refused to go anywhere. By the time Karkat finally pulled back to meet sparkling blue eyes there was a tender smile on his lips as well. He tilted his head just slightly and their lips slid together for a warm loving kiss that left him even more breathless.

"Mmm." John hummed as he pulled their lips apart. "You should stay the night."

Surprised, Karkat opened his eyes fully and perked a brow. "I should?"

"You should." John leaned forward to nuzzle into thick curls. "I wanna cuddle the fuck out of you all night now."

Karkat snorted softly, the flush on his cheeks prominent as he knocked his knuckles against John's sharp hip. "I'd love that."

* * *

John felt about as nervous as the first time Karkat come into his apartment to mold his dick. His stomach was on the floor and his heart was pounding hard. He wasn't ready. Six months and he wasn't ready. He knew he should be ready, after all, Karkat already met John's best friend. But this was  _Gamzee._ Gamzee was family to Karkat. Gamzee was more important to Karkat than almost everyone else except his father. Gamzee had been there for Karkat in his darkest times and they depended on each other on a deep intimate level that John knew he could never compete with. And he was okay with that. Because he had Dave. But, he was still nervous.

Five minutes ago, Karkat had texted John informing him Gamzee would be joining them for their morning coffee date because 'the fucked up asshole won't leave me the hell alone until he meets you'. John severely wished he had more warning. He knew he would met Gamzee one day but he was so not prepared for this.

The bell over the door was like a shot through his heart. He sat up straight, his eyes immediately going to the two figures at the entrance. Karkat was busy brushing random flower petals out of Gamzee's mess of hair and for a moment, John could just stare. Gamzee was at least a foot and a half taller than Karkat but he bent down, offering his head to the male who was grumbling under his breath. Karkat picked petals out of thick dark hair with both hands, a scowl on his face but his eyes were so soft it made John's heart thump.

"You're a goddamn mess." Karkat grumbled softly, brushing dark hair till it resembled some form of neatness before finally turning away from his best friend. John was sat at their normal table, Karkat's coffee already waiting for him and the male wasted no time in snatching it up.

"Morning." John offered a smile as he moved to his feet, his eyes lingering on the lanky male who stepped up behind Karkat.

"Mmm." Karkat down a few mouthfuls of coffee before he passed his cup off to Gamzee who took it with a crocked smile. "Morning." He closed the small space between them, leaning up on his toes to plant a kiss to John's cheek.

When Karkat moved to pull away, John wrapped his arms around a thick waist and pulled him back till their lips could meet. Karkat pulled away with flushed cheeks, batting at John's shoulder until the male let him go with a grin on his face.

"Gamzee this is- Gamzee!" Karkat snatched the cup from large hands, shaking it with a look of slight horror coming to his face. "You drank it all."

Gamzee just shrugged. "Ya gave it to me."

"You ass." Karkat hissed softly though there was no venom in his words. He groaned and crunched up his cup in his fist. "Gamzee this is John, John this is Gamzee." He flicked his free hand between them.

"Nice to meet you." John smiled warmly, offering his hand to the tall male.

Gamzee eyed that hand, that crocked smile on his lips. "Pleasure, brother." He ignored the hand and opted to wrap John up in his long arms. "Bout motherfucking time."

John stiffened, blinking at Karkat who just smiled fondly at them. That smile made him relax and with one hand, he patted Gamzee's back. "Y-Yeah. It is."

"I'm getting more coffee. Stay here, motherfucker." Karkat nudged Gamzee before he turned away to head toward the counter.

Gamzee was warm. Really fucking warm. He pulled away after a moment but his hands stayed on John's shoulders. John had never met someone so fucking tall. Gamzee wore a black tank top, showing off his colorfully decorated arms. Clowns, skulls and other circus scenes stood out against his naturally darkly tanned skin. There were countless studs in his ears that peaked out through his chin length hair and a loop through one nostril and another through his lip. John vaguely wondered if Gamzee was responsible for the plugs in Karkat's ears since he certainly was responsible for the tattoo somewhere on Karkat's body that the male had yet to show him.

"You're a good fucker." Gamzee finally spoke after a minute of them looking each other over. The crocked smile on his face was actually rather handsome but it was suddenly gone, replaced with a strange look that made John's blood run cold. "Be good to him." The words were so clear and the threat within them was so deep, John felt his hands start to shake. He could only manage a nod that made Gamzee's smile return as if he had not just looked like a murderous psychopath. "You got my Karbro all up and over the place, smiling and whatnot. And when Karbro's happy, I'm happy." Though the words were softly spoken with a smile, John read the meaning behind them loud and clear.

"Gamzee. Don't scare him, you motherfucking assclown." Karkat's voice was sharp as he reappeared, shoving a clear plastic cup in Gamzee's hands.

"Ain't nothing wrong, best friend." Gamzee said with a shrug, eyeing John before looking at the drink in his hand. "Right?"

"Um, right." John swallowed hard, giving Karkat a smile.

"I swear to fuck Gamzee." Karkat sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "You really need to stop threatening the people I date."

"I didn't do nothing, best friend." Gamzee spoke innocently enough before he took a sip of whatever Karkat had given him. And then it was like he was seeing a unicorn for the first time. "Oh fucking shit Karbro this is dancing all over my taste buds doing a motherfucking jig to bells."

Karkat snorted and nudged Gamzee to sit down. "Shut up and drink it." The smile on his lips was heartwarming as he sat down, taking time to enjoy his coffee.

John sat down as well, leaving Karkat between him and Gamzee. His hands gripped his own paper coffee cup as he glanced between the two best friends. There was something different about them. Something he was sure he'd never tapped into with Dave. But it wasn't bad and it didn't make him feel jealous in anyway. It was actually heartwarming. When Gamzee licked his lips and ended up with some pink stuff on his cheek, Karkat rolled his eyes and wiped it away with his thumb, like a mother would do. And that was when it hit John. They were family. Maybe not by blood, but they were family. They took care of one another and Karkat looked at Gamzee like a mother looked at her child. And any previous amount of jealously John may have had disappeared.

He smiled brightly, moving his hand so he could grab Karkat's and linked their fingers together. Crimson eyes glanced up at him in surprise but there was a curl of a smile on his lips as he squeezed John's fingers. Gamzee looked at them like they were the most precious fucking thing in the world, and he honestly believed that.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Karkat to touch himself while he thought of John. Some mornings he'd spent a little bit too much time in the shower because of it or he'd wake in the middle of the night after an intense dream. He'd grab his cock and spent plenty of time pleasuring himself to the idea of John touching him with those nimble fingers. It was never as good as the real thing but he was okay with that. Because he knew he'd have John touch him like that soon.

But this.

This was new.

The sun had set a while ago and John had a late shift so Karkat was home alone, working on his recent project. It was a typical Wednesday night for him. But he couldn't focus. Not at all. Not with that model on the shelf practically screaming at him from the other room. The thoughts he kept having were so unprofessional he wanted to shoot himself. He  _couldn't._ He  _wouldn't._ But his paint brush was down on the desk before he had anything to say about it and he left his studio.

Sitting among so many other models, was John's. Third from the right, second shelf on the left of his TV. Karkat let out a faint whimper of helplessness when his eyes landed on it. His stomach throbbed with an unimaginable need as his feet shuffled across the hard wood floor. He paused in front of the shelf, crimson eyes flowing over the model, taking in every curve and bump. It was so realistic. Of course it was. Karkat had made it. It was almost as good as the real thing. Something deep inside Karkat hummed and he snatched it off the shelf before he could think too hard about it.

He'd fucked himself with dildos before but they were never that great. But using a model from a client? It was unheard of it. It was unprofessional and  _wrong_  and that made Karkat want to do it all the more. Because it was  _John's_. He figured he could allow himself a little leniency because of that. As long as no one ever found out. His heart pounded in his chest as he quickly latched the bolt to his front door before hurrying off into his bedroom where he shut and locked that door.

Gingerly, he laid the model on his neatly made bed and just stood there, contemplating what he was about to do. God, it was wrong. So wrong and that felt so  _right._ John would never know. How would he? Karkat sure as fuck wasn't going to ever tell him. Hell no. He was alone, in his bedroom with a perfect replica of his boyfriend's dick. Yes boyfriend. Even if John had yet to call him that, it's what they were. John was shy and a bit awkward and Karkat was fine with moving at the male's pace. This... this was for himself.

"Oh fucking maker." He threw his hands in the air, digging into his hair before he finally made a decision. "John will never fucking know. No one will."

And with that, he tugged off the over sized sweater covering his torso and tossed it to the floor. He made sure his blinds and curtains were closed before shoving his phone into the little stand beside his bed. He fumbled around for a bit before music finally started to drift through the speakers placed all around his room. It would be enough to drown out any sound he might make in case his neighbors felt like listening in. He dug through his side table, pulling out a bottle of lube to toss on the bed before slamming it shut with his knee.

He was nervous, his stomach fluttering but his heart was pounding and his cheeks were hot just from the idea of having that thick cock inside him. He'd truly lost control of his life and for the moment, he couldn't care to give a single fuck. He was alone and there was no one to judge him but himself. And though Karkat was his own worst critic, his mind was shut up, ready and willing to take that cock as much as Karkat's body was.

His pants and underwear followed his sweater before he laid a towel down over his black comforter. Then, he crawled on top of that towel, his semi-hard cock bobbing as he moved to sit down with his legs spread on either side. He took a deep breath before collapsing back onto the bed, rubbing his flushed face with both hands. Music thumped around him and it took a moment for Karkat to lose himself in it.

Slowly, his hands fell from his face to rub down his body. His fingertips brushed over soft skin, pressing in certain places where he knew it felt good, like his ribs and just below his belly button. His waist was plump and he took his time in drawing his nails over his skin, putting pressure when he felt the need to. He bit his lower lip, his eyes shut as he bent his legs and spread them just enough so he could reach his thick thighs. He clawed over his skin, his breath hitching at the feeling as he drug his nails up his sides. His back arched, his teeth sinking a little harder in his lip.

He shifted, rubbing a hand up his neck, feeling his pulse as his fingers rubbed over sensitive spots. Then his hand slipped up and over his chin, a finger prodding at his lips until he parted them to take that finger into his mouth. His mind shifted to thinking that finger was John's, even if it was so different from John's. But it made him groan as he wrapped his tongue around his middle finger, sucking while his other hand slipped between his legs.

His arousal was hard and pulsing against his stomach as he trailed his fingers over it. His hips jerked for a second before he pressed hard against the bed to keep himself from moving too much. He sucked on his finger, imagined it was John's, as he cupped his cock and rubbed it in a circling motion with his palm. He moaned faintly around his finger, his breath coming in puffs as he rolled his hips against his hand. His fingers trailed over the base of his cock, brushed over his sack and he was disappointed to find he couldn't quite reach himself in this position. So he opted to claw over his thigh as he took in another fingers to suck on.

His back arched with each scrape of nails over his plump thigh and it wasn't long until he was practically fucking his mouth with his fingers. His body flushed; his shoulders, neck, stomach and cock filling with a pleasant red color.

Karkat released a moan, parting his lips as he removed his saliva coated fingers. He sat up slowly, blinking his dazed eyes open as he tried to figure what would be the best position. He ended up on his knees, spread open with his back arched so he could reach himself properly from behind. He poured a logical amount of lube in his hand, rubbing his fingers together before he arched his back and reached behind to rub his fingers between his cheeks. He groaned, closing his eyes and knitting his brow. He couldn't help but think it would be so much easier if they were John's fingers.

He let out a moan at the thought and leaned forward, spreading a cheek with one hand while the other probed at his puckered entrance. Keeping himself clean there had been a recent priority for Karkat since he wasn't sure if or when John would be up for it. So his finger slipped inside easily and he was left gasping for air. He was careful and slow as he slid his lube finger in and out, feeling around until he felt he could handle another finger. He leaned forward, pressing his shoulder into the bed, naturally spreading his cheeks for better access. He couldn't reach too deep but he wasn't trying to get off on his fingers. He just wanted to be prepared enough that it wouldn't hurt.

Crimson eyes snapped open and landed on the cock not too far from his face. He whined faintly, biting his lower lip. He'd be ashamed if anyone heard such wanton sounds from him but he was alone and he didn't want to hold back. His eyes focused on John's replidick as he pressed his fingers deeper, spreading them so he could stretch himself. He was panting heavily by the time he added a third finger. His back arched, his brow covering in light beads of sweat as he fucked himself with his fingers, spreading them occasionally.

Karkat could only take so much. He groaned, closing his eyes before he finally pulled his fingers from himself. He sat up, his thighs aching and his cock screaming for attention.  _Not yet,_  he told himself. He grabbed John's cock, eyeing it lustfully before he brought it to his lips. He groaned, giving it sloppy kisses before taking the tip into his mouth. It was no where near the real thing but it was enough. He snatched up the lube and coated the dick with it generously.

Karkat's body buzzed with pleasure and energy and as he lifted up, placing the dick between his legs, he couldn't help but pant. His chest felt tight and his head was spinning. John was managing to make Karkat lose himself with even  _being_ there. He groaned, arching his back as he steadied the cock with one hand while the other spread a cheek. He lowered himself till the tip could press against his entrance and he has to pause due to an all over shiver.

"Fuck." He hissed, licking at his plump lips. The dick bent slightly at the pressure and he had to grip it harder until the tip pushed past his ring of muscles and slipped inside. It was tight, warm and stretched him more than he expected. He groaned at the feeling, his mouth falling open as he tilted his head back. "Oh maker." He moaned shamelessly, his hips rolling to the beat of the music in slow fluid movements.

He waited till he was used to the tip before sliding down the rest of the length. The strength in his thighs gave out suddenly and he let out a sharp yelp when he fell completely on the cock, taking everything but the last inch inside. He groaned, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth opened to release heavy pants. He sat there for a moment, memorizing the feel of John's cock inside him. It spread him, pushing in all the right places and Karkat couldn't help himself at the lewd moan that came from his throat.

" _More. Oh maker fucking more_." He moaned, arching his head back as he rolled his hips. His thighs burned but he managed to lift up, holding the base of the cock so it could slip out of him. He whined, falling back onto the cock with a jolt. He couldn't keep it up for long but he was going to fucking enjoy it while he could. He didn't even think when he fell back onto the bed, his legs spread wide open as the cock slipped deep inside. He could barely reach the base of the cock but he managed to catch it with his fingertips and thumb; enough to move it in and out of himself. He couldn't pull it too far out but he was just fine with that because with each thrust inward, the tip brushed against that special bundle of nerves.

" _Oh, John."_  Once the name spilled from his lips, he knew he was gone. His mind was a fog, his body tingling with pleasure with each thrust of the cock. His free hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it with each thrust he made inside himself. All he could imagine was John. John on him, John in him. Blue eyes, that perfect smile, warm lips and he was gone, so far fucking gone.

" _John, oh fuck yes, John, John."_ The name became a mantra on his lips as his hands moved, the muscles in his arms tense, and burning but he didn't care. His hips rolled with each thrust, bringing the cock deeper and harder against his prostate. His voice grew higher, louder with each push, pleasure sparking along the edges of his skin. Blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes, and his heart full of something so warm and deep. Karkat couldn't take it.

His climax burst over him like fireworks. His hand gripped his cock tightly, milking everything he could as cum shot against his stomach. His hips continued to roll but his hand flew to his mouth so he could bit on it, keeping his sounds in as much as he could. Blood rushed in his ears, pleasure clawing all over his body until he couldn't bother to move anymore.

He laid there, panting, his thighs twitching and his hands covered in lube and cum. There was a deep dark mark on his palm but he paid it no mind as his hands rest on either side of him. His chest heaved with his breaths and it was another few moments before he opened his eyes. The muscles in his ass clenched around the cock inside him and with a quick tug, it was free. He was left feeling a bit empty but completely sedated and pleased.

He decided once he was able to move again he would tuck John's replidick away in a box and shove it in a dark corner so he'd never have to look at it again. But for now, he savored his few moments of bliss.

* * *

Crimson eyes watched in slight amusement as John moved back and forth. Karkat laid on John's bed, his shirt long gone and his legs covered by a rather comfortable pair of pants he borrowed from John. They decided earlier in the night that Karkat would stay over and it was the first time he was doing so after Karkat's little dick sucking adventure. So naturally, John was a little nervous as he tugged his shirt off.

"Dave thinks we're having sex." John admitted softly, shuffling out of his jeans.

Karkat snorted. "He can think what he wants. Get your cute ass over here so we can cuddle."

John's face flushed but he did as was asked, crawling into the bed beside Karkat. He slipped under the covers, smiling at the bare dark skin revealed to him as Karkat turned on his side to face John. "You're such a cuddle monster." John teased softly, a contented sigh coming from his lips when Karkat pressed against him. Warm skin to warm skin as John's hands roamed over the soft muscles of Karkat's back.

"Shut up; you love it."

"Mm, I do. I've never seen you with your shirt off." John commented, rubbing a finger down Karkat's spine and earned a shiver. "You're so gorgeous, Karkat." He spoke fondly, nuzzling against silky hair.

"You're the sexy one here, John." He mumbled, his cheeks heated.

"Nah, you are." He rubbed a hand over Karkat's round hip. "Beautiful."

Karkat hummed softly, pulling back so their eyes could meet. "Stop being sweet."

"Nah." He laughed softly, leaning down so he could nuzzle their noses together. "That blush is too pretty."

Said blush deepened in color but Karkat just rolled his eyes, his fingers pressing against John's chest. "Shush."

John chuckled, planting kisses over Karkat's face and jaw before a spark of color caught his attention. He blinked, pulling back till there was more space between them. Karkat perked a brow at him and glanced between them to see where John was looking. Settled on Karkat's hip, hidden mostly by the hem of his green sleep pants was the curve of something red. John hummed and reached down, brushing his thumb over Karkat's hip before he pulled down the edge of his pants, revealing the tattoo he knew the other had but had never seen.

Karkat flushed darkly, glancing away as John pulled the blankets away so he could get a better look. Settled in the dip of Karkat's hip, between his hip bone and the dusting of dark hair leading to his dick, was a red symbol. John recognized it as the cancer symbol, outlined in grey. It was a few inches wide and considering how close it was to his dick, John was sure it had been pretty painful.

"Oh wow." He gasped softly, a smile curling to his lips as he met those gleaming eyes. "That's sexy."

Karkat huffed, rolling his eyes against the smile tugging at his lips. "Gamzee has a matching one. Capricorn. It's all his fault."

"I should thank him then." John mumbled, leaning forward to kiss over Karkat's cheek as his thumb brushed over the tattoo.

Karkat's breath hitched and he leaned into John, slipping his arm around the others waist o bring them closer. "I'll never get another one."

"I doubt I'll ever get one." John admitted, shifting to trail his lips over Karkat's jaw. "Too weird about needles."

"Hurt like a bitch."

"Hey Karkat?"

"Hm?"

"Can I call you my boyfriend?"

The question held so much hope and uncertainly that it made Karkat reel backwards. He met John's worried blue eyes and the laugh that come from his lips was sudden. For a second, John looked hurt and Karkat was quick to slide his hand over John's cheek and press their lips together.

"Oh you fucking dork, of course you can." He spoke when he pulled their lips apart. "I've been your boyfriend for months."

"Well I wasn't sure!" John whined, wrapping Karkat up in his arms as he pulled him close, burying his head in Karkat's neck. "You're so hard to read sometimes."

"Oh yeah, cause I totally sucked your dick because I  _wasn't_ your boyfriend." Karkat teased, burying his hand in short thick black hair.

John whined, nuzzling against the skin of Karkat's neck. "Meanie."

Karkat snorted. "You're so fucking cute sometimes."

"Boyfriend." John mumbled, pulling back enough to meet crimson eyes. "You're my boyfriend."

Karkat faltered, a flush coming to his cheeks as his throat tightened. "Y-Yeah. And you're mine."

The grin that came over John's face was breathtaking. "Guess the $5 bin at Wal-Mart was the best idea I ever had."

Karkat let out a sharp laugh, slapping John's arm playfully. "You dork."

John chuckled, nuzzling close till their lips pressed together. "Mhm, but your dork."

God, he was too cute. "Yeah." Karkat answered breathlessly. "Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, babies Why you so fucking cute, I can't. Ugh. 
> 
> Okay so the next part is going to be an emotional roller coaster so I'll get to it when I can. I mean, you can't really expect John to be 100% okay with his boyfriend touching dicks for a living, right? Of course not. 
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you thought! I'm quite proud of this. It was a lot of work! Be sure to leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it! I don't know if you liked it if you don't!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
